Never Again
by AlwaysNotUpdating
Summary: Sillabub is about to make a big mistake in her life. But when her Great-Aunt tells her a story, she begins to think about a different decision. Sucky summary, read anyway! R&R please? Might add another chapter...


**A/N: Anyway, one of my best friends moved recently! I didn't say a proper goodbye to him and now I'm all sad! So I wrote this piece to cheer myself up. Please read and review!**

"Sillabub", Jemima croaked to her great-niece. Sillabub appeared beside her sick great-aunt who beckoned her over.

"What is it?" Sillabub asked sweetly. Her mom had said that her great-aunt wasn't going to live much longer and that she should spend more time with her.

"That tom you like", Jemima whispered, "What's his name?"

"Victor", Sillabub answered obediently.

"Isn't he leaving today?"

"Yes."

"Forever?"

"Grandma!"

"Go say goodbye to him. Tell him how you feel" Jemima said.

"What if he leaves anyway? I want to remember him just this way", Sillabub whined. Jemima pulled Sillabub closer and said, "I have a story for you."

"Okay", Sillabub answered brightly. She loved her great-aunt's stories.

"I'll tell it in the same way it happened", Jemima began, as she always did.

* * *

"_Jemima!" Victoria called out to me. "It's time to say good-bye!"_

_I was curled up in my den feeling lots of self-pity. Victoria's words weren't comforting me one bit. I knew what she was talking about, but still I didn't want to listen. She eventually found me and whispered, "He's leaving."_

_"Yeah, I know he is", I replied quickly. Victoria angled herself to talk to me more casually. _

_"You're not even going to say farewell?"_

_"No, I'm not", I said stubbornly. Victoria pouted and said, "He's never going to come back."_

_"Go away, Victoria", I mumbled and for once she listened. As Victoria backed off I mentally made a reminder to apologize for my crappy behavior later._

_The day had finally come. Alonzo had only been living in the Junkyard for 6 months and now he was leaving. His owner's were moving to Caribou, or Maribou, which is somewhere in California. During those six short months, I had fallen in love with Alonzo. I knew it, Victoria knew it, and Electra knew it. Just about everybody knew it, except for Alonzo._

_Now he was leaving and I would probably never get to see him again. I desperately wanted to tell him to stay and abandon his owners, but I knew that he loved his owners very much. More than he loved me, I suppose. _

_Demeter came in my den and whispered, "You're really not going to say good-bye?"_

_"Would it make a difference?"_

_"I loved this special tom once, but he left and I never saw him again. If I had the chance, I would have told him how I felt and begged for him to stay. A good-bye would have been sufficient. But I was too busy weeping and then he was gone", Demeter told her._

_"Don't make that same mistake", Demeter whispered and walked out of the den. Her words affected me in some mysterious way, but I finally decided to go say good-bye. I mean, how hard could it be?_

_I walked into the alleys to find Alonzo walking away from the Junkyard. He was walking away from all of us. I jogged to catch up with him but he was walking way too fast. Finally, desperate, I called out to him. "Alonzo, wait up!"_

_Alonzo spun around completely surprised and broke into a gleaming smile when he saw me. Even though I had come to say good-bye, my words were stuck in my throat. I couldn't bring myself to say good-bye to him. Alonzo looked at me expectantly and when it became clear that I wasn't going to start the conversation, he started to talk. _

_"Why didn't you say bye to me?" Alonzo asked with interest. I mumbled something and repeated it, "Well, I'm here now."_

_"Alright, well…" Alonzo began waiting for my farewell to him. I could practically feel Victoria nudging me while whispering, "It's now or never, Jemima!"_

_"I-uh", I stammered quite stupidly. Alonzo nodded and smiled while talking, "I understand."_

_"You do?" I was truly surprised by that remark. Alonzo shrugged and said, "Of course, its hard saying goodbye to someone you've known for awhile."_

_So he didn't really understand my anguish at this point. Alonzo stammered, "I really got to be going."_

_"Oh yeah", I whispered, "Goodbye, Alonzo."_

_"Nice knowing you, Jemima", Alonzo smiled sweetly and retreated off into the distance. I watched him leave me behind. The words, "I love you", were bursting to come out of my mouth, but I resisted the urge. Finally the darkness swallowed his retreating figure up._

_

* * *

_

"I never saw him again", Jemima finished, "There are always things you regret in life and that was one of the things that I regretted the most."

"Was that a true story?" Sillabub asked with disbelief. Jemima sighed and said, "It is a true story, why else do you think I'm single still?"

"There really was such a person as Alonzo?"

"Of course."

"You never saw again?"

"Yes and I regret it to this day."

Sillabub thought about that and said, "If you could re-live that all over again what would you have done?"

"I would have told him that I loved him and asked him to stay", Jemima answered without hesitation.

"Are you telling me to tell Victor that I love him and ask him to stay?" Sillabub asked.

"What do you think?"

"Thanks, Great-Aunt."

Sillabub turned around to walk out of the den. Jemima closed her eyes and lay on her bed peacefully until she passed away. In a way, she had re-lived the moment by affecting her grand-niece in that way. There just had to be a happy ending somewhere.

**That weird little button that's kinda below this...yeah push it! Review!!!!**


End file.
